La Mue
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Potter est allé trop loin cette fois-ci et Draco est bouleversé. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'inattendu prend le risque de le déranger lors d'une de ses colères dévastatrices. Slash léger. DMGG. OS. Inspiré d'une fic d'Elehyn. Complete. No Lemon. Mignon.


**Auteur : **Westyversionfrench

**Titre :** La Mue des Serpents

**Genre :** OS.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Grégory Goyle

**Synopsis : **Potter est allé trop loin cette fois-ci et Draco est bouleversé. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'inattendu prend le risque de le déranger lors d'une de ses colères dévastatrices.

* * *

**Double-Disclaimer** **:**

-Bien entendu, les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

-Toutefois, ce qui est situé en italique dans la première partie de la fic N'EST PAS DE MOI... Il s'agit d'un extrait du Chapitre 8 de la fic de _**Elehyn**_ intitulée _Ce que veulent les hommes_ (snarry) dans laquelle Harry suite à un mauvais sort est capable de lire dans les pensées de la population masculine de Poudlard. Je vous conseille de la lire. Elle a donc eu le mérite de m'inspirer ce qui figure en deuxième extrait. C'est un peu une fanfic de fanfic si vous préférez au final puisque ça ne tient pas compte du reste de la fic de Elehyn.

* * *

**Note d'Introduction :** Sorry, j'avais dit que je postais ce **_court OS au pairing assez rare_** il y a une ou deux semaines déjà mais j'ai été prise dans différentes choses et je n'ai donc pas pu m'en occuper. De plus, entre-temps, Elehyn m'a répondu et autorisé à poster et donc je me sens plus « libre » de vous proposer ce texte maintenant. Je la remercie donc encore une fois.

* * *

**LA MUE**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy réussit à éviter la collision entre lui-même et Rusard et, en secouant la tête, il prit le couloir où Harry était en train de ranger, correctement dans son sac, les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque._

_'Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà' maugréa Malfoy dans sa tête. Le ton méprisant qui résonnait dans sa tête attestait de sa rancune toujours présente. Et apparemment, il l'avait nourri davantage depuis leur dernière altercation._

_« Potty, on se demande pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours à vouloir emprunter des livres alors que nous savons tous qu'ils ne te serviront à rien. Un ignare restera toujours un ignare si son cerveau ne suit pas. »_

_Harry serra les dents et répondit, en se redressant, _

_« Tu parles d'expérience ferret ? »_

_Les joues de Draco rougirent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. _

_« Tu te crois tellement intelligent, plus haut que les autres Potty... »_

_« C'est toi qui dit ça Monsieur Arrogant Malfoy ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_

_'Je' pensa Crabbe._

_'D' se dit Goyle._

_Draco, qui fulminait intérieurement, pinça les lèvres et fusilla Harry du regard tout en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se toisaient avec le même mépris._

_« Arrogant, je le suis certainement moins que toi_

_Potty, » siffla le blond furieusement. « Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-fort et sa célébrit ! Chouchou de Dumbledore et des autres profs... à part Snape bien sûr. » Il eût un sourire en coin tandis que Harry se disait, 'S'il savait.'_

_'… voulais' se dit Crabbe._

_'R' pensa Goyle._

_« Comme tu vois, certaines personnes savent voir quelle est ta vraie valeur Potty ! Si tu veux plus de précision, »_

_continua le Serpentard en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent. « ça équivaudrait à être écrasé sous ma semelle. Comprends-tu Potty ou ton cerveau est tellement lent qu'il ne peut pas assimiler ce que je viens de te dire. »_

_'… dire' continua Crabbe intérieurement._

_'A' continua Grégory dans le doux silence de son esprit._

_'… quelque chose' pensa Crabbe._

_« Point de vue lenteur d'esprit ferret, je pense que tu es pas mal desservi. Et je pense même que tu déteint sur tes si chers amis, » dit Harry en regardant les deux autres Serpentards avant de retourner son attention à Draco. « C'est pour te dire... »_

_'C'_

_'… mais' se dit Crabbe_

_« Je vaux beaucoup mieux que toi Potty et ça, ça ne changera jamais. N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir te parler. Ma trop grande compassion peut-être. »_

_Harry ricana mais le blond poursuivit, « De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai rien à prouver. Certains sorciers sont peut-être aveugles mais ils finiront bien par voir lequel de nous deux est un... »_

_« Fils d'ancien mangemort ? » suggéra Harry._

_'Connard' pensa Draco violemment._

_« Laisse mon père en-dehors de ça Potty !... »_

_« Tu as bien insulté ma mère la dernière fois » coupa le jeune homme brun très froidement._

_« Mon père n'était pas un Sang-de-B... » s'écria le jeune Serpentard._

_« Nan, il était mangemort ! » cria Harry, en couvrant sa voix._

_'O'_

_'… J'ai' continua Crabbe dans sa tête._

_« Tu ne vois que ça Potter ! Tu ne vois que mon père ! Mais tu ne sais rien du tout et de toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir ! Depuis la première fois où tu n'as pas voulu me serrer la main au début de notre première année ! Tu m'avais déjà catalogué ! Un futur mangemort et regarde ce que je suis devenu ! J'ai refusé de l'être mais ça, tu t'en fous Potty ! Tu t'en fous et tu me considères comme mon père mais je le déteste mon père ! Et même maintenant, alors qu'il est mort, je le déteste encore alors ne vient jamais m'en parler et surtout pas m'y comparer ! »_

_Harry était complètement figé par les paroles prononcées par son ennemi et il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne trouva rien à y répondre mais il était déjà trop tard. Draco n'en attendait visiblement aucune._

_C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard ainsi et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait remarqué autant d'émotions dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Il sentit un pincement coupable qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, il aurait voulu l'étreindre._

_« Dra- » dit Goyle de sa voix chantante et harmonieuse._

_'… oublié' fini Crabbe intérieurement._

_« -co » appela Goyle mais le jeune homme blond, furieux, était déjà loin._

* * *

/ / /

* * *

Draco se jeta sur son lit une fois dans sa chambre de Préfet. Il attrapa son oreiller pour donner des coups de poing enragés en criant pour évacuer sa colère. Lorsqu'il eut mal aux mains à force de frapper, totalement crispé, il entreprit de déchirer le tissu fin du coussin et éparpilla des milliers de plumes de chouette blanches dans toute la chambre. C'était une curieuse idée de Dumbledore d'utiliser les plumes tombées de la Volière pour confectionner les oreillers des élèves de Poudlard, encore un de ces projets pour que l'école soit un minimum auto-suffisante. Draco se calma un peu et resta, les poings verrouillés, les jambes repliées contre son torse, fermant fort les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Il était hors de question qu'il verse une larme à cause de Potter qui était un petit chieur sans intérêt dont l'avis ne comptait pas.

Quelques coups portés au battant de sa porte le tirèrent de son état léthargique.

"Dégagez." Il n'avait envie de voir personne, encore moins Pansy, car il pensait que c'était elle. Elle avait tiré une tête de six pieds de long en le voyant défoncer le portrait de leur salle commune comme un fou pour insulter tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle avait beau être l'une de ses rares amies, elle ne parviendrait pas à le calmer aujourd'hui. Pour la plus grande surprise de Draco, il entendit sa porte se déverrouiller et une silhouette massive s'immisça dans l'entrebâillement à peine ébauché. Goyle apparut alors, son air abruti plissé par un sentiment que Draco peinait à identifier parce qu'il ne prêtait jamais attention à son garde du corps, se contentant de ses poings ou de son torse comme boucliers.

"Comment as-tu fait pour que le tableau t'ouvre ?" Goyle regarda ses pieds quelques secondes et haussa les épaules.

"Mot de passe." De mémoire, Draco ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer une phrase en entier. Sa voix était basse et il était clairement mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Qui te l'a donné ?" exigea de savoir Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Goyle eut un coup d'œil furtif sur la pièce comme pour capter l'humeur de Draco qui, étonné de cette intrusion, avait baissé d'un niveau. Goyle marmonna quelque chose de très confus, comme chaque fois qu'il tentait d'assembler sujet, verbe et complément mais le jeune préfet put souligner la présence de :

"…Entendu le dire..."

Draco se trouva un peu pris au dépourvu bien que toujours irrité. Il réalisa seulement alors qu'effectivement, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de baisser la voix quand il se rendait dans ses quartiers en présence de Crabbe ou Goyle. Pour lui, ils étaient trop stupides pour retenir un mot de passe qu'il changeait toutes les semaines. Las, il lui dit :

"Va t'en Goyle." L'autre grimaça et amorça le mouvement pour faire ce que lui disait son patron puis se retint au dernier moment. Il se tourna courageusement vers le blond qui était toujours assis sur son lit, les cheveux défaits et le visage fermé.

"Tu... Tu.." Draco voulut le rabrouer mais c'était la première fois que Goyle affichait la volonté d'exprimer quelque chose et cela l'intrigua. L'autre inspira un grand coup et parvint à énoncer :

"Tu es triste ?" Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. L'évidence portait à croire qu'il était seulement hors de lui et toute personne sensée ne lui aurait jamais demandé comment il se sentait en le voyant dans cet état de presque explosion. Mais oui... Oui... Au fond de lui, il était davantage triste que fâché. Et puis maintenant, la colère était retombée comme un soufflet. Il avala sa salive en songeant qu'il était presque en train d'avoir une conversation avec Goyle et hocha la tête.

"Un peu."

Goyle resta immobile quelques secondes, comme cherchant ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation. Puis, serrant les poings, ce qui effraya Draco, il s'approcha à pas lents et maladroits de l'autre adolescent. Instinctivement, Draco recula. Si Goyle souhaitait le frapper, il n'aurait pas la force de l'en empêcher et il avait jetée sa baguette sur le fauteuil près de la porte en rentrant. Goyle avait vu sa faiblesse et allait en profiter. Le blond était plus pâle qu'un linge et recula sur son lit jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre la tête de lit.

"Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il ne payait pas de mine l'Héritier en cet instant. Goyle fit une autre grimace et ramena le bras qu'il avait tendu le long de son corps. Il regarda autour de lui et subitement s'assit sur le lit de Draco, ses main pianotant nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Draco le fixa, ahuri en comprenant soudain que Goyle essayait d'être gentil.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de rester. Je ne vais pas être triste longtemps." Il parlait comme il s'adresserait à un enfant, croyant encore que Goyle était intellectuellement incapable de comprendre certaines choses.

Soupirant, un peu vexé, le gorille se rapprocha en plusieurs avancées brusques de lui jusqu'à se trouver assis près de lui. Tendu comme un arc, Draco s'apprêtait à fuir à chaque instant. Enfin, la main de Goyle s'éleva à nouveau et alors que le blond allait quitter le lit, elle se posa, énorme, sur son genou, fermement mais sans violence. Draco la fixa, paniqué. Doucement, la paume exerça quelques pressions et si Draco en fut gêné dans un premier temps, le mouvement rotatif qui s'imprima le calma un peu et fit disparaître la pression qui avait pris possession de ses nerfs depuis qu'il avait croisé Potter dans le couloir. Goyle s'approcha encore un peu et Draco, désormais captivé, le laissa faire. L'autre se retrouva bientôt assis tout à côté de lui, sa main étant remontée puis ayant disparu et elle revint mais cette fois contournant ses épaules pour l'attirer dans une étreinte brusque mais précautionneuse. Draco voulait le repousser, parce qu'un Malfoy ne fait pas de câlins à quiconque et encore moins à un employé. C'était bien ce que Goyle était n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourtant, malgré tous ses principes, il devait reconnaître que c'était presque agréable. Goyle resta contre lui sans rien dire et son souffle fort cadença le temps à l'oreille de Draco.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci laissa reposer sa tête contre le cou de l'autre garçon et le sentit se détendre imperceptiblement. La grande main de Goyle descendit pour prendre place sur ses côtes et osa tout juste effectuer quelques mouvement qu'on aurait pu prendre pour des caresses. Draco trouvait la situation très bizarre, extrêmement bizarre même et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi à un moment ou à un autre pour tomber dans le monde des rêves. Draco respirait doucement et l'odeur de Goyle chatouilla ses narines. C'était un fumet léger probablement issu du mélange du gel douche de l'autre garçon avec son odeur corporelle d'origine et ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement nouveau mais pas surprenant, comme si inconsciemment Draco avait depuis longtemps intégré cette senteur mais qu'il ne mettait le nom dessus que ce jour là. La voix de Goyle le tira de ses pensées.

"Tu sais... J'aime pas ton père."

Draco se tendit à nouveau, hérissé que cet imbécile ramène le sujet sur le tapis. Il se redressa pour se séparer de lui et adopta un air hautain pour rétablir entre eux la hiérarchie qui était celle qui organisait normalement leurs rapports. Goyle sembla paniquer et bafouilla :

"Mais je t'aime toi... je t'aime..." Il devint écarlate et rajouta en criant presque :

"BIEN ! BIEN ! Je t'aime bien !" Draco resta sans voix face à cet excès de vie qui n'avait jamais été le propre de Crabbe et Goyle. Goyle. Il n'y avait pas de Crabbe. Il réalisa alors qu'il les avait toujours envisagé comme deux éléments d'une même entité. Plus jeune, il avait même pensé que Merlin avait seulement effectué un sort de copie en faisant naître ses gardes du corps pour s'épargner la fatigue d'une nouvelle création. Mais désormais, Crabbe et Goyle, de par l'attitude de ce dernier, n'étaient plus la même chose. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Goyle avait coupé le cordon ombilical qui le reliait à Crabbe et gambadait à quatre pattes pour apprendre la vie tout seul. Draco était totalement perdu. Goyle pendant ce temps là tentait de se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

"Ton père me fait peur. Depuis tout petit." Il marqua un temps et Draco approuva mentalement cette initiative car réaliser que Goyle avait une voix et émettait des choses provenant de lui-même pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie aussi.

"Mais toi tu es gentil." Draco ouvrit des yeux exorbités. On lui avait donné beaucoup de qualificatifs jusque ici mais jamais celui de gentil. Goyle continua, et il sembla à Draco que quelqu'un venait de déverrouiller quelque chose chez son compagnon serpentard, comme si une puissance supérieure avait tout à coup décidé de doter de la parole un muet de naissance.

"Tu cries mais..." Une veine palpita sur son front pour témoigner de son effort de concentration. Draco l'observa, se demandant si elle allait ou non exploser. La voix se fit un peu penaude quand elle reprit :

"Mais personne ne m'embête quand je suis avec toi." Cette fois, Draco eut envie de rire. Goyle n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui pour se défendre. C'était lui qui avait les gros poings et cognait pour imposer le respect, pas Draco. Ce dernier bloqua sur cette information. Est-ce que cela signifiait que d'une certaine manière il estimait Goyle ? Il était trop confus. Il ordonna alors à son comparse :

"Continue." La voix était impérieuse mais pas aussi cassante que d'habitude et Goyle avala sa salive avant de se remettre à bafouiller.

"Sinon ils se moquent... Ils imitent des bœufs et me montrent du doigt. Ou alors ils disent des mots et rient en croyant que je ne les connais pas." Il haletait presque à présent et Draco pouvait lire l'indignation dans son regard.

"Et je sais pas quoi faire. Mais quand t'es là c'est pas pareil, tu n'as qu'à me dire comment je dois agir et tout se passe bien." Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et ancra son regard sur le couvre lit de Draco, le serrant dans ses mains, les jointures de celles-ci blanchissant fortement. Draco était lui aussi secoué, bien plus que quand Potter l'avait agressé dans ce couloir. Ce qui se jouait maintenant était plus important d'une certaine manière car cela remettait en question des constantes dans sa vie. Alors Goyle avait besoin aussi de lui et il appartenait lui-même à l'entité Crabbe et Goyle, agissant dans leur processus d'action commune. Ses considérations furent balayées instantanément lorsque Goyle lâcha inopinément :

"Je suis content de ne pas avoir écouté mon père en première année."

Draco ouvrit la bouche en grand, pantois. Il avait toujours cru que c'était un truc de Malfoy d'avoir un Crabbe et un Goyle comme gardes du corps. Son père avait les siens et lui aussi. Probablement même que les grands-pères des derniers Crabbe et Goyles étaient les gorilles de son propre grand-père. ça ne se choisissait pas. C'était comme ça. Mais apparemment pas. Parce que Goyle sous-entendait que ce n'était pas son père qui lui avait dit de rester avec Draco.

"Il disait que tu étais mauvais. Mais il t'a pas vu quand tu me donnais des bonbons ou quand tu me prêtais ton balai." Draco chercha dans sa mémoire et des images furtives de son enfance se remémorèrent à son esprit. Son père avait invité Crabbe et Goyle à jouer au manoir quand il avait sept ou huit ans et à cette époque il avait un mini balai d'intérieur. Il adorait descendre les escaliers avec même si souvent il finissait les quatre fers en l'air au pied du monument de marbre, couvert de bleus que sa mère soignait à coups de sortilèges apaisants. Mais il recommençait à chaque fois et il était vrai que la première chose que Draco avait faite quand il avait rencontré Crabbe et Goyle était de se vanter et de faire le malin sur son balai de petit sorcier. Il les avait laissé l'utiliser pour prouver sa toute puissance dans cette discipline et effectivement ils étaient tombés bien avant d'arriver en bas mais ils avaient souri bien que vexés, contents d'avoir pu faire un tour en balai. Goyle conclut alors et Draco l'écouta sincèrement quand il dit :

"C'est bon d'être ton ami." Un autre jour, Draco l'aurait rabaissé plus bas que terre pour avoir osé supposer une telle chose. Mais cette fois-là, il inspira un grand coup et, les mains tremblant un peu, il enlaça Goyle de son propre chef pour recueillir ses larmes dans son cou.

Il soutint la carrure massive de son compagnon et celui-ci serra ses bras dans ses poings à en laisser des traces. Mais Draco n'en avait cure car Goyle venait de laisser entendre qu'il n'était pas ce que Potter croyait qu'il était. Il n'était pas seulement le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais il avait des choses qui lui étaient propres et qui faisaient que Goyle l'appréciait. Enfin... que Goyle l'aimait. Il sourit en rectifiant mentalement "aimait bien", le tenant plus fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'il se recula pour reprendre de l'air, les joues de Goyle étaient humides et ses yeux rouges. Il passa une main sur la peau brûlante pour effacer les sillons tièdes mais cela fit rougir encore plus Goyle et Draco se dit qu'il devait arrêter de le considérer par son seul nom de famille. Il hésita un peu car le courage n'était pas vraiment son truc mais il sentait que s'il devait oser quelque chose une fois dans sa vie c'était maintenant.

Il avança doucement et très maladroitement pour un type qui changeait de petit-ami toutes les deux semaines, posa un bécot sur les lèvres enflées de son ami.

"Je t'aime bien aussi Grégory."

* * *

FIN DE FIC

* * *

**Explications Titre :** Ceux qui me connaissent un petit peu savent que je me casse toujours la tête sur mes titres parce que j'aime qu'ils correspondent à la fic qu'ils accompagnent et je tiens aussi souvent à ce qu'ils soient un minimum originaux.

Pour cette fic, j'avais d'abord choisi "D-R-A-C-O" en référence aux pensées de Goyle dans la fic d'Elehyn. Mais c'était trop simple à mon goût... Alors j'ai cherché quelque chose en lien avec le fait d'épeler et je suis tomber sur la parenté entre "peler" et "muer" et vu qu'il s'agit de serpents... Puis ça permettait de faire peau neuve (/blague vaseuse/) si j'ose dire pour nos deux personnages :D De plus, ça me permettait d'évoquer l'aspect adolescence et le masque de Draco qui tombe (et celui de Greg' aussi d'une certaine manière).

* * *

**Info Bonus :** Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore et qui apprécient ce pairing, j'ai commencé à poster une fic beaucoup moins innocente avec ces deux là qui sera composée de plusieurs OS (qui risquent d'être des chapitres au final) et qui est intitulée _Les Corps Fous à Lier_ (cf. mon profil).

* * *

Voilà donc, j'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu et je remercie encore Elehyn de m'avoir permis de poster ce texte.

Je ne suis pas une mangeuse de reviews mais il faut quand même que je vous dise qu'elles me sont utiles dans la mesure où je peux retravailler mieux la fic commentée et celles à venir. Votre avis compte donc ;) Alors n'oubliez pas le petit rectangle magique :D

A bientôt :D


End file.
